


Kovu

by the_sun_is_a_deadly_laser



Series: Obi [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Obi is dead, So Ryan gets Shane a new kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sun_is_a_deadly_laser/pseuds/the_sun_is_a_deadly_laser
Summary: Obi had been gone for three and a half weeks. Shane and Ryan were three and a half weeks into their new relationship, but Obi's death had really taken a toll on Shane. His work wasn't the best, he was tired and a little snappy.So Ryan decides to give him a present.It makes more sense if you read the first part, but you don't have to.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Obi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878175
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Kovu

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!

Ryan was at his house, pouring himself a bowl of cereal and thinking. 

Shane was having a really tough time dealing with Obi's death. When Ryan was little, his dog was dying and he had told this to one of his friend's parents. The parent, he didn't remember who, he only remembered what they said, told him, 

"When you lose a pet, it's hard. Take a day or two to mourn, but, if you can, get another dog. You're not replacing her, but your new dog will be someplace you can pour your love into. It'll help you heal." 

That's what had Ryan thinking: he wanted to help Shane. 

But what he was planning, he wasn't sure if Shane would like it. He had to get a second opinion. So he picked up his phone and phoned a friend. 

"Hey!" 

"Hey, Laura," he sighed. "I need some help." 

"What's up?" 

"So, you know that Obi's dead." 

He heard her inhale. 

"Yeah." 

"And that Shane isn't taking it too well." 

"Yeah." 

"So... what if I bought him a kitten? So he could have somewhere to pour his love into-" 

"Ryan," Laura said, he could hear her smile, "that's a great idea. I actually- wait. Come over." 

He frowned. "Why?" 

"Trust me." 

So he finished up his breakfast, called in, saying he was going to be a little late and went over to Laura and Jaz's. 

"Where's Jaz?" Ryan asked, looking over Laura's shoulder. 

He and Jaz had been roommates before she moved in with Laura, Shane's former roommate. 

"Work," Laura said. "Come on!" 

She led him into their living room and showed him four kittens playing on her couch. 

"Meet Kovu, CaliCat, Legs, and Eponine. Kovu's the orange and white, CaliCat's the calico, obviously, Legs is gray, and Ep's the black one." 

Ryan covered his mouth. "They are _so_ cute." 

"I know," Laura sighed. "I have three more days before I give them back to be adopted." 

He looked at her. "What?" 

"Shane likes orange tabbies, so here's what I'm thinking: I can reserve kittens for people, so what if I reserve Kovu for Shane? You could surprise him." 

He was smiling. "I love it." 

"Yeah?" she grinned. 

"Yeah. Can I- can I hug you?" 

"Ryan," she laughed, "you don't have to ask. Come here, you big baby." 

"Are you going to keep any of them?" he asked, almost inhaling her long red hair. 

"We've already got Ippy," she sighed, pulling away and looking at her white cat, lounging on the windowsill. "Jaz and I really want Legs and Ep." 

"You could have a grayscale," Ryan pointed out. 

She looked at him like he had just shown her the secrets of the universe. "You're a genius." 

"I know," he laughed. "And who knows, maybe you'll find someone to adopt CaliCat, too." 

"Oh, Vic's taking her." 

Ryan looked at CaliCat. "I don't know why, but that makes perfect sense." 

"Right?!" 

\---

"You know," she said three days later, when they were both leaning against her car at 3:45 in the afternoon, waiting for the kittens to get out surgery, "I've never left with the same amount of kittens I came in with." 

"There's a first time for everything," he replied, fidgeting. 

She looked at him. "Nervous?" 

"Yes," he admitted. "What if he doesn't want Kovu? I mean, I'll take him, but what if-" 

"He'll love him," Laura promised. 

"I mean-" 

He shut up when they saw an employee come out with a crate that held all the kittens. Laura jogged over to her. "Hey, did everything go alright?" 

"Yep!" the employee said happily. "They're all yours to take home." 

She handed the crate to Laura, who held it up so she could look at the kittens. Ryan came over and looked with her. 

"Y'all are high as shit," she said in a higher voice. 

"They are?" 

"Yep! Drugs. Surgery. I don't know. Come on. I've got stops to make and you have to surprise your boyfriend." 

Ryan's heart still leapt with someone called Shane his boyfriend. He got into the car and he and Laura talked through what he was going to do. 

"So, I walk in, hiding Kovu in my jacket, say something, kiss him hello, say something like, 'Hey, he wants to kiss you, too,' and pull him out like a rabbit in a hat." 

Laura laughed. "Yes. Sounds great. And Kovu is a licker, so I guess that works." 

She pulled into Shane's apartment complex and looked at Ryan. "Ready?" 

He took a breath. "I guess I have to be." 

"Yep." 

Laura reached back, unlocked the cage, and pulled out the tiny orange and white cat. He had pretty green eyes. She kissed his head. 

"I'll see you soon, bud," she promised. "I love you." 

Kovu let out a little squeak of a meow and they laughed, although Laura's laugh broke because she was almost crying. After another kiss, she handed the kitten to Ryan. 

"Go," she said sadly, smiling, "before I change my mind!" 

"You're so dramatic." 

"That's why I get paid the big bucks. Go!" 

"Okay. Wish me luck." He opened the door. "Bye!" 

"Good luck! See ya!" 

He closed the door behind him and held the almost-asleep kitten close to his chest. Almost shaking, he pressed the buzzer for Shane's apartment. He knew Ryan was coming over, but he assumed it would just be for dinner. The gate clicked open and he walked in and went carefully up the steps. 

Before he could open the door to Shane's floor, just in case Shane was waiting for him, he hid Kovu behind his jacket. 

Shane wasn't waiting for him, so he knocked on the door and it opened up. Shane looked exhausted. 

"Hey, Ry." 

Ryan let out a breath that felt like, _ah, there he is._

He pulled Shane down for a kiss and they stayed like that until Kovu started squirming and he remembered he was hiding a kitten. 

So he broke it off and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Shane leaned down to kiss him again but Ryan blurted out, 

"Someone else wants to kiss you hello!" 

Shane straightened back up to his full height and frowned at him. "What does that mean?" 

Terrified, Ryan pulled his hand out from his jacket and saw Shane's eyes widen at the sight of the kitten. 

"His name is Kovu," Ryan said, his voice shaking. "I know you've been sad about Obi, and I get that, I'm not trying to replace Obi, and you aren't either, but this is Kovu- wait, I already said that. Sorry. Uh, if you don't want him, I can take him, but I just thought if you had another cat to love and-" 

Ryan saw Shane's hands shaking as he reached out and gently look Kovu from him. When Shane lifted Kovu up to eye level, Kovu meowed, a high pitched sound that made Shane laugh and a tear roll down his cheek. 

"...Do you like him?" Ryan asked hopefully. 

"Ryan!" Shane cried, holding Kovu close, "I love him! Is he one of Laura's?" 

Ryan nodded. 

Shane leaned down and carefully set Kovu on the floor. 

"He's still kinda out of it from surgery," Ryan said quickly as Kovu plopped down after his first step, making Shane laugh. 

"I love you," Shane sighed, gazing at Ryan. 

"God, I was really scared you weren't gonna want him." 

"Of course I'd want him! He's adorable!" 

"You're adorable," Ryan said, like the cheeseball he was. 

"I know," Shane laughed. 

He took Ryan's face in his hands and kissed him until Kovu meowed again and Shane neglected his boyfriend to spend time with his new kitten. 

They ordered takeout and sat on the couch, Ryan against Shane, Kovu against Ryan. 

Shane kissed Ryan's head. "Thank you." 

**Author's Note:**

> So, some of you might remember the first part of the story, Obi. My note at the end explains why I wrote it. But now I'm here to tell you that Kovu's doing really well. 
> 
> He still has the heart disease and everything, but he was sick with something else and the meds helped him. So he'll be around for a while longer. He'll still die before his time, but not for a hot minute. Thank you all so much for all of your support.


End file.
